


Zoo

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a lot of fluff just at the zoo this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: Eliza never liked the snake exhibit at the zoo, except that is the one exhibit Alex wants to see.





	Zoo

“Please, Eliza” Alex pleaded. “Please?”

Alex tugged on her hand and stared at her with big eyes. Eliza could feel her resolve crumbling slightly.

“But the snakes creep me out.” Eliza scrunched up her face. Ever since she was young she would rescue animals from her backyard and try to help them, except snakes had always given her a bad feeling.

“I just want to see them for one minute. We just need to go in for one minute.” Alex begged. “Please?”

He looked so cute begging. Eliza knew that she was going to agree. It was too hard to turn him down.

“I’ll hold your hand the whole time?” Alex offered, a hopeful smile on his face.

“I think I’ll need a little more than hand holding. What else do you have?” A mischievous smile lit up Eliza’s face.

“A kiss?” Alex lifted an eyebrow.

Eliza thought for a moment and shook her head.

“I’ll buy you ice cream.”

“Alright.” Eliza agreed. A grin spread across Alex’s face and without any hesitation he leaned forwards and pecked her lips.

“That was not a kiss!” Eliza exclaimed. Alex grinned as she pouted like a kid that didn’t get their way.

“Fine.” Alex complied, he carefully leaned forwards and pressed his lips against hers. Eliza smiled against his lips and responded to the kiss. She moved her lips against his and slipped her fingers into his hair. He made a little sound in the back of his throat as her fingers tangled in his hair.

“Get a room!” a voice yelled.

Alex and Eliza jumped apart. Eliza’s cheeks burned red. Alex turned red as well, Eliza couldn’t help but giggle at how embarrassed he looked.

“Let’s go.” Alex sheepishly said, holding out his hand for her to take.

Eliza took his hand with a smile and lead the way towards the reptile house. Their feet slapped against the concrete in tandem as they walked.

She slowed their pace as they approached the reptile house. Alex sent her a reassuring look and slightly tightened his hold on Eliza’s hand.

The air conditioning of the reptile house blew against Eliza’s bare skin causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. The room was covered in pictures of the reptiles and fun facts about the animals.

“See anything scary?” Alex leaned down and whispered into her ear.

“Just this creepy guy holding my hand.” Eliza said playfully as she swung their hands forwards. 

Alex chuckled and pressed his lips against her cheek.

“Let’s go see the snakes.” Alex pulled her forwards slightly in search of the snakes, while Eliza reluctantly followed him. They weaved through the small crowd of people until they were standing in front of a sign that said ‘python’ in curvy green letters.

Eliza took a deep breath and looked a little closer through the glass. She jumped back as she saw movement. As soon as the snake came into sight Eliza swore under her breath and tucked herself a little closer to Alex.

“You’re so gonna owe me.” Eliza murmured.

Alex chuckled and pressed his lips against her forehead.


End file.
